


Чудо Криса Бельмонта

by DemonicReader



Series: Боги Старого Мира [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ancient Magic Families with hereditary special abilities, Friends with a Demon Lord, Gen, Gods, I'm Bad At Tagging, Life Debt, Orcs & Elves & other non-human fantasy nations, Spirits of Nature, spirit possession
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicReader/pseuds/DemonicReader
Summary: Долг платежом красен, особенно если это долг жизни.Молодой волшебник и живущий внутри него дух возвращаются на историческую родину, к месту, где все когда-то начиналось... и где столь трагично закончилось...





	1. Алхимик

**Author's Note:**

> Совпадения, как всегда, случайны, хотя вдохновлялась действительно многим... конструктивная критика всегда приветствуется)
> 
> Можно считать своеобразной пред-историей к целому циклу произведений разной степени законченности по далекой-далекой фэнтэзи-вселенной Авалон ;)

  1. Алхимик.



Серые Башни встретили путешественника холодным блеском обломанных шпилей и враждебным шелестом опавших листьев. По-зимнему льдистый ветер сорвался с серого камня могучих стен и единым порывом снёс с его головы капюшон, разметал полы плаща, обнажив тёмно-коричневые брюки, сапоги на высокой застёжке и плотно застёгнутую потёртую куртку. Короткие огненно-рыжие волосы взметнулись назад и вверх следом, открыв худощавое лицо и яркие зелёные глаза, в которых колючими иголочками засела почти смертельная тоска.

Незнакомец не стал сопротивляться злой стихии, даже наоборот раскинул руки в стороны и, прикрыв глаза, позволил невидимым потокам природной Cилы пройти сквозь себя. Очередной мощный порыв мог легко сбить с ног, но вместо этого лишь играючи приподнял незнакомца с земли и пружинистым толчком подбросил вверх. Полы плаща свободно взвились, словно крылья, и незнакомец не смог сдержать улыбки на бледных губах.

\- И я рад тебя видеть, дружище, - он открыл глаза и взглянул в свинцовое небо поздней осени. С востока надвигались тяжёлые грозовые тучи, сулящие дожди и мокрый снег.

Он снова закрыл глаза, и улыбка покинула его лицо. Перед ним рваной раной зиял провал в монолитной стене из соединённых друг с другом гигантских каменных блоков. Опавшие листья припорошили лежащих на земле гигантов и со стороны они напоминали детские кубики, разбросанные по игровой площадке в хорошо спланированном хаосе. Где-то под ними, погребённые под тоннами камня, лежали останки двух друзей, погибших фактически ни за что.

Его голос, непривычно чужой, с едва заметной хрипотцой попросил:

\- Расскажи мне, что здесь произошло после того, как я …  ушёл. Меня интересуют подробности, дружище, и как можно больше.

Ветер отозвался одобрительным шелестом в ушах, а потом сознание парящего над землёй мага (это был именно маг) заполнили видения. От них ощутимо пахло ненавистью и смертью, но он даже не обратил на это особого внимания. Чародей обязательно должен был узнать, что здесь произошло в последние десять лет.

Первое видение заставило его едва заметно вздрогнуть. Он увидел широкий пыльный тракт, и маленькую закутанную в плащ фигурку мальчика. За плечами у него болтался небольшой узелок. За его правым плечом, то и дело придерживая ребёнка за руку, ровно вышагивал беловолосый демон в плетёном доспехе из драконьей кожи и с парными мечами на поясе. Немного отлегло от сердца: его сын жив, а верный Азакгал присматривает за ним по-прежнему.

Картинка мигнула и изменилась. Серый туман окутывает пустой замок белесым покрывалом. Два бездыханных тела лежат на тропинке. Судя по мантиям и посохам, маги из «золотых». У одного перерезано горло, а рот перекошен криком. Второго будто кто-то нанизал на невидимый шампур, но крови не было. И высокий тёмный силуэт с копьём в руке, исчезающий в белом мареве. Маг мысленно хмыкнул. Гайдин, его теневой страж, похоже, проявил редкое для своего народа упрямство… и не исчез.

Ветер с упоением показывал ему, как умирали в мёртвых стенах «золотые», «серебряные» и вообще всякие маги и искатели приключений, дерзнувшие посягнуть на сокровища Серых Башен. Видел он и то, как устанавливался над замком «купол», блокирующий всякое тёмное колдовство, но так и не бросивший непокорную твердыню на колени. А потом ветер резко сменил тему…

Перед ним раскинулась живописная панорама зимнего пейзажа. Белый снег толстым покрывалом лежал на спящей земле, серых камнях стен и потускневшей черепице башен. Чёрные деревья теперь больше походили на укутанных в дорогие меха светских барышень, а парк наполнился мирным покоем. Внезапно до его донесся лёгкий переливистый звон колокольчиков и характерное поскрипывание полозьев по снегу. Сани, запряжённые тройкой увешанных бубенцами и колокольчиками лошадей. А на них…

«Откуда здесь люди?!»

«Они пришли сюда незадолго после твоего… ухода. Основали деревню».

«В моём парке?!»

«Ага, только они думают, что это лес».

«Просто замечательно. Деревня большая?»

«Всего пара десятков домов. Ты собираешься их выгнать?»

«Заманчивое предложение! Когда-то я бы так и поступил…».

Ветер расхохотался. Чародей его не поддержал. Сейчас, как никогда раньше, он ощутил, насколько быстро течет время. Всего десять лет отсутствия, а мир уже не похож на самого себя. Нельзя сказать, что это ему понравилось.

Тем временем, ветер поинтересовался:

«Думаешь, наведаться к ним?»

Чародей криво усмехнулся и качнул головой.

«Всё равно по пути».

Ветер хмыкнул напоследок и затих. Сапоги странника коснулись холодной земли, а плащ, хлопнув полами, простой тканью повис на плечах. Едва открыв глаза, мужчина впился горящим взглядом в зияющий перед ним провал в стене. Уже сейчас он чувствовал, как давит на плечи «купол» и видел, как вьётся над грустно шумящим лесом чёрная дымка. Запах смерти пропитал каждый камень, каждый опавший листик и каждую ветку. Иного, впрочем, он и не ожидал.

Запахнувшись в плащ, маг энергичным шагом пошёл по тропке в сторону пролома. Он подошёл к разлому почти вплотную, когда услышал детский смех. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы на его лицо легла тень, а новоприобретённые видения беспокойно шевельнулись в памяти. Чародей переступил невидимую черту и оказался в кольце знакомых серых стен, и только потом увидел детей. Десяток кругленьких закутанных в кожушки, шарфики и косынки шариков с криками и визгом носились между огромными покрытыми мхом и поросшими кустиками блоками. В некоторых местах камни попадали так, что образовали своеобразный каменный замок с горками, домиками и лазами. Глядя на них, чародей не смог сдержать улыбки, ведь у него у самого был сын,… которого еще предстояло найти, кстати.

Краем глаза он заметил знакомую тройку с бубенцами и посыпанную сеном тележку, стоящую рядом с небольшой рощицей. Оттуда доносился размеренный стук топоров и басистые голоса взрослых. Эти, похоже, занимались заготовкой дров на зиму. В ответ на его мысли, с неба сорвалась одинокая снежинка и, сев ему на нос, растаяла. Волшебник задумчиво стёр образовавшуюся каплю рукой в перчатке, взглянул на резвящихся детишек и решил, что он пока не будет горячиться. Стоило разузнать, что к чему, а уж потом давать волю эмоциям.

До деревеньки он добрался с комфортом: на той самой телеге, запряжённой тройкой лошадок. Его появление не вызвало удивление, видимо вид чародеев местным жителям давно приелся. По пути, между чародеем и хозяином телеги, сельским кузнецом Волундом, произошёл небольшой разговор.

\- Ну, господин волшебник, что занесло вас в наши дикие края? За местными кладами охотитесь?

\- А что если и так? И прошу вас, не называете меня «господином волшебником» - все «господа» под кустами косточками светят. Меня Крисом зовут.

Кузнец фыркнул и стегнул лошадей вожжами. Тележка помчалась быстрее. Иногда ветер бросал ему в лицо охапки красных и жёлтых листьев, но кузнец не обращал на них внимания: только топорщил бороду и как-то озорно блестел глубокими серыми глазами.  

\- Как хотите, милсдарь Крис. Но как знающий человек, я бы не советовал вам лезть в местные развалины. Клады искать – это, конечно, дело благородное, но своя жизнь дороже.

\- Ваше предупреждение, - волшебник скрыл улыбку, - весьма похвально. Возможно, я и подумаю над ним. Но, почтенный Волунд, что вы знаете о старом хозяине замка?

\- А что о нём знать-то? Волшебник, одним словом. Столько тварей наплодил, что аж страсть. Что ни зима, то скот в хлевах мёртвый находим, то дети пропадают. Священника вызывали, да не помогло, чародеи, сколько их здесь ни проходило, пытались что-то сделать да не смогли.

\- И давно это началось?

\- Аккурат восемь лет назад.

\- Ясно. Только зимой нападают?

\- Ну, и летом иногда. Вот в этом году целую семью вырезали. Дом плотника Огюста на отшибе стоял, у самого края леса. Той ночью буря разыгралась, никто и носа высунуть не смел. А утром, когда всё кончилось, уже поздно было.

\- Зверя нашли?

\- Куда там! Разве что следы и те только потому, что тварь лапы в крови вымазала. Но знаете, что странно, милсдарь Крис, ведь тварь вырезала всю семью, не поленилась зарезать и всю живность в хозяйстве, а девочку, ребёнка их, не тронула.

Чародей, назвавшийся Крисом, тихонько фыркнул и плотней запахнулся в плащ. Кузнец смерил его заинтересованным взглядом, но смолчал. Подумав пару мгновений, Крис начал медленно и с расстановкой задавать вопросы, будто знал что-то, чего не знает Волунд.

\- Чем промышлял этот плотник Огюст, кроме, собственно, плотницкого дела? Давай говорить начистоту, кузнец. Вам несказанно повезло, что я возжелал посетить замок именно сейчас. И я один способен избавить вас от всех тварей.

\- Ты не слишком много на себя берёшь, волшебник?

\- Не больше, чем когда строил этот замок. Но я и представить себе не мог, что это принесёт столько хлопот.

Глаза кузнеца на мгновение вспыхнули удивлением, а потом стали размером с крошечные щёлочки, почти исчезая в дебрях окладистой бороды. Крис с усмешкой заметил, как сжались могучие волосатые руки, сминая толстые вожжи будто бумагу.

\- Я тебе не верю, - интонация, которой были произнесены эти слова, не уступала тяжестью средней наковальне. – Тот волшебник мёртв почти десять лет, а мёртвые не возвращаются.

\- Неужели? – волшебник картинно вскинул бровь. – Скажи это ходячим мертвецам, когда увидишь. Так чем всё-таки промышлял этот ваш плотник?

Кузнец молчал довольно долго. Видимо, решался, стоит ли посвящать этого сумасшедшего во внутренние дела селения. Крис же всё это время просидел, откинувшись на лежащий аккуратными вязанками хворост у него за спиной. Зелёные глаза скучающе блуждали среди теряющих листву деревьев, прослеживая полёты отдельных листочков. Из задумчивости его вывел тихий, угрюмый голос возницы:

\- Торговал безделушками, которые находил в развалинах: статуэтки, обломки кристаллов, книги, склянки с растворами и всякий разный колдовской хлам. Каждый месяц он уходил в лес, пропадал там по нескольку недель к ряду, а потом возвращался с добычей. В тот день он вернулся не через три недели, как всегда, а намного раньше – дней через десять. Бледный, как смерть, наполовину седой и с нервно подёргивающимся правым глазом.

\- И что было дальше?

\- На следующий день после своего прибытия, он зашёл ко мне в кузницу и показал мне стилет. Допытывался, сколько можно за такой кинжал взять. Вроде ничего особенного в нём не было, в этом стилете – разве что отделка необычная: голова змеи на эфесе, рукоять устроена так, будто змея обвивает её своим телом, а волнистый хвост сползает на лезвие.

\- Что ты ему сказал?

\- Сказал, чтоб убирался из моей кузницы. Я много оружия на своём веку видел, чародей, в том числе и зачарованного. А этот стилет был явно чародейский: изумрудная крошка на лезвии чего стоит. А потом эта буря случилась, и Огюста со всей семьёй вырезали, а всё что он наворовал, включая кинжал, исчезло. Что это за кинжал, волшебник? И почему одна из твоих тварей пошла на такой риск ради какой-то железки?

\- Ну, во-первых, это не просто железка, а дорогущий ритуальный кинжал эльфийской работы и если бы твоему плотнику удалось его продать, он мог бы весь остаток жизни не работать. Во-вторых, этот кинжал был при мне, когда меня убивали, и чтобы его добыть, этому парню пришлось вытащить его у моего мертвого тела из рукава кафтана. В-третьих, эта тварь, которая убила его и его семью, никогда не убивает без веских на то оснований.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Странный ты, кузнец. Как хозяин этого замка, я же должен знать, что представляют собой мои собственные слуги.

\- Тогда почему он зарезал невинную женщину, хотел бы я знать?

\- Наверное, она хотела съездить его по голове чугунной сковородкой. Это, согласись, не очень приятно.

Волунд что-то буркнул себе под нос. Крис прикинулся, что ничего не слышал.

\- Слушай, кузнец, у тебя можно остановиться на пару дней?

\- А разве ты не будешь жить в своём замке?

\- Нет, пока не буду. Надо уладить много дел, прежде чем я смогу там поселиться. Обещаю, буду примерным постояльцем.

***

К дому покойного плотника Огюста они пошли сразу после завтрака. Жена кузнеца, очаровательная Фрейя, в это утро превзошла саму себя. Даже Волунд не помнил, чтобы она когда-нибудь так старалась. Наверное, дело в том, что в доме поселился гость, которого надо обхаживать. Впрочем, чародей Крис особой заботы не требовал.

По развалинам они бродили почти два часа. Крис что-то высматривал, разглядывал обломки досок, и что-то тихо бормотал себе под нос. Волунд держался подальше от него, стараясь не мешать. Внезапно тот замер, поднял голову и вперил во вздрогнувшего кузнеца горящий взгляд зелёных глаз.

\- Я нашёл след. Последуешь за мной или останешься здесь?

Конечно же, вопрос был риторическим. Кузнец не собирался никуда идти, и чтобы понять это Крису даже не понадобилось копаться в его забитых металлическими опилками мозгах. Этому человеку было что терять, пусть он об этом и не догадывался.

Волшебник только пожал плечами на угрюмый взгляд, обращённый в его сторону и, закутавшись в плащ, направился в сторону леса. На покрытой красно-жёлтым ковром из листьев траве проступали потрескавшиеся плиты старой аллеи. Это было единственным, что осталось от того ухоженного, светлого парка, который здесь когда-то был. Сейчас, спустя восемь лет, от него не осталось ничего, кроме вот этой полу разрушенной аллеи да пары её разбитых временем товарок.

Неожиданно след резко свернул вправо, уводя его прочь. С нескольких деревьев была ободрана кора, явственно виднелись следы когтей. Волшебник присел, поднял с земли небольшой кусочек, перевернул и тихо хмыкнул, увидев кровь. Судя по лёгкому фиолетовому оттенку, человеку она не принадлежала. Как и теневому стражу – у них нет крови, чтобы её терять.

Ответ на его вопрос нашёлся скоро: ровно через две сотни шагов. Большая пятнистая туша живописно развалилась на небольшой прогалинке. Больше всего она походила на леопарда, которого согласно чьей-то безумной воле, скрестили с пещерным ящером. Лужа знакомой фиолетовой крови некрасивым пятном расплылась под уродливой оскаленной мордой, остекленевшие глаза были неестественно выпучены из орбит, ненормальный разворот головы. Тот, кто свернул шею этому животному, не слишком церемонился.

Крис не стал задерживаться на поляне, тем более что след уходил дальше. Парк вскоре закончился, уступая место ровному открытому пространству и открывая взгляду волшебника замок, выстроенный из серо-серебристого камня, который в особенно солнечные дни, не редкость на юге, переливался несколькими оттенками голубого. У мага перехватило дыхание от нахлынувших чувств: мальчишеского восторга и горькой печали, благоговейного восхищения при виде совершенства линий постройки и торжествующего злорадства при виде копоти на окованных мифрилом створках двери, которая так и не распахнулась.

Восьмиконечной звездой раскидывался замок на все стороны света, поблёскивая стеклянной отделкой галерей, преломляя серое небо в стрельчатых окнах и немногочисленных витражах. Восемь острейших шпилей тонкими иглами вонзались в медленно ползущие облака над головой. Полюбовавшись открывшимся пейзажем ещё несколько мгновений, он заставил себя развернуться и проследовать дальше, в обход. Едва обойдя замок кругом, он стал свидетелем других менее приятных преобразований.

«Золотые» маги, не раз и не два участвовавшие в разграблении беззащитной твердыни, не смогли проникнуть в сердце Башен и отыгрались на хозяйственных постройках – хранилищах, зверинцах и оранжереях – оставив после себя только жутко выглядящие развалины. Под ногами хрустела разноцветная кристаллическая пыль, от покрытых копотью остатков стен пахло жжёным металлом, а растущие тут и там деревья из мирных зелёных исполинов были превращены в их искорёженные подобия. Над землёй едва заметным маревом колыхалась характерная для «заражённых» тёмной магией мест чёрная дымка.

Лицо чародея при виде сотен и сотен развалин, тянущихся до самой границы парка, болезненно перекосилось. Потом он вскинул руку и проговорил несколько странных слов. С пальцев облачённых в чёрную кожу перчатки потекла серебристая светящаяся струйка света, и чёрная дымка, окружающая фигуру в плаще, начала медленно рассеиваться.

\- Вот так, Хаос, - сказал в пустоту волшебник, прокладывая себе путь через «заражённую» область. – Стоит только на мгновение расслабиться, как враг уже тут как тут и точит зубы на твоё добро.

«Ты слишком многого хочешь от людей, Тангредин», - негромкий голос другого волшебника, исконного хозяина тела, которым управлял тот, кого, обычно, зовут Тангредином, отозвался сразу же. – «Не могут же они всегда быть идеалом благородства и чести».

\- А когда такой «идеал благородства и чести» врывается в твой дом и вдребезги разносит то, что ты привык считать жизненно важным атрибутом своей жизни?

«По-моему, ты зациклился».

\- Джерх его знает, может быть. Просто я хочу лично зайти к ним домой, разнести их дома по кирпичику, а их самих облить ушатом драконьей кислоты – просто, чтоб знали каково это.

Послышался усталый вздох. Видимо, эту тему они разбирали уже не раз и не два. Потом Хаос продолжил:

«Одного ты уже убил, а остальных уморил этот серый замок. Меня бы это вполне удовлетворило».

Тангредин усмехнулся и ускорил шаг. Серебристый свет окружал его светящимся облачком, терпеливо истребляя клубящуюся вокруг черноту. Его следующие слова заставили Хаоса обиженно фыркнуть.

\- Сразу видно, что ты тангредин только наполовину. Нашей породе присущи такие особенности, как наглость, мстительность, вызывающее поведение и то, что в книгах называется «боевым безумием» - особенности, которые у тебя почти никак не выражены. Кроме, Дара Предвидения, разумеется.

 «И на том спасибо. А то я уж подумал, что я совсем ущербен. И так, вернёмся к делу: как ты планируешь воскресить себя обратно в наш бренный мир? Даже с бесконечными ресурсами этого замка это будет нелегко».

\- Ничего не бывает легко, друг мой. Заклятие я подготовил, когда ты учился в Чёрном Замке (слухи о богатстве тамошних библиотек явно преуменьшены), Силы и таланта для его осуществления у тебя хватит с избытком, так что можно не волноваться. Надо только найти Гайдина, с его помощью найти тело, а потом, когда я тебя, наконец, покину, надо будет придать ему исконный вид.

«Ты настолько веришь в мои алхимические способности?» - Хаос, судя по таинственным интонациям, не смог сдержать улыбки. – «Помниться, ранее ты был не слишком высокого мнения о полукровках».

Тангредин выругался по-эльфийски. В его устах даже произнесённые на музыкальном языке эльфов слова приобретали порочный смысл.

\- Надеюсь, ты понял, что я шутил, верно?

Хаос рассмеялся.

«Конечно».

 ***

В прихожей замка (истинного Сердца Серых Башен, не той декоративной постройки, которую они миновали этим утром) было темно. Факелы потухли ещё неведомо когда, под потолком призрачными лоскутами колыхалась паутина, а пол покрывал толстенный слой пыли. Крис был вынужден прикрыть лицо шарфом, чтобы слишком резким вдохом или выдохом не поднять тучу пыли.

Ориентируясь только по памяти, он выбрался в холл и, быстро оглядевшись, почти побежал к крайней двери слева. Чёрный дуб, обитый мифриловыми скобами, надёжно скрывал вход в замковые подвалы, в которых хранилось не только вино и съестные припасы, а и кое-что посерьёзнее.

«Тангредин, где твой теневой страж?»

«В кладовой – расставляет по местам конфискованные вещи. Не волнуйся, Хаос, он тебя не тронет. Гайдин, сколько я его знаю, никогда не совершал необдуманных поступков. Даже его безумства, когда они у него бывают, тонко просчитаны».

«Замечательно», - Хаоса его слова не успокоили, и он прекрасно знал почему: десять лет проведённые с Тангредином в одной упряжке не только сделало их почти братьями, но и полностью перемешало их воспоминания. Хаос знал, кто такой Гайдин и как он обычно разбирается с теми, кто нарушает негласные законы. – «А что будет, когда он застукает тебя, точнее меня, рядом с твоим телом?»

«Вот поэтому нам и надо успеть провернуть наше дельце до того, как он тебя застукает рядом с моим телом».

Дверь поддалась неожиданно легко, хотя не смазанные петли едва не сделали волшебника из рыжего седым своим душераздирающим скрипом. Едва открыв проём, он впрыгнул в самую гущу открывшей черноты и изо всех сил побежал по лабиринту коридоров, чутьём удерживая нужное направление.

Хаос в его голове сбился где-то на сотом повороте, а Тангредин всё гнал его тело через черноту, держа в руке небольшую шаровую молнию, чтобы осветить путь. Вокруг плясали тени, кривыми чёрными лапами подпирали треугольный потолок потухшие факелы. Со стен прозрачными слезами течёт  неведомо как проникшая сюда вода. И тишина, глухая тишина. Только его шаги, бьющие по влажным стенам, приглушённым топотом. Жуткое место.

Неожиданно казавшиеся бесконечными коридоры и повороты закончились, и они оказались в небольшой комнате. Когда-то это была оружейная, где хранились все накопленные родом Тангрединов смертоносные сокровища. Сейчас это помещение больше напоминало кладбище. Поставленные вдоль стен начищенные и вооружённые доспехи напоминали почётную стражу. Развешенное по стенам и разложенное в нишах оружие, от игрушечного стилета до совсем не игрушечного рыцарского копья, будто потускнело.

Крис поднял руку с молнией повыше с намерением осветить комнату получше. В глаза почти сразу бросается прикованный к дальней стене человек: длинные тёмно-медные волосы кровавыми сосульками закрывают лицо, чёрный кафтан с воротником стоечкой изорван у ворота, а льняная рубашка из белой превратилась в коричневую из-за крови когда-то на неё пролитой. Его руки, закованные в кандалы, были изуродованы самым ужасным способом, а рядом валялся заляпанный кровью по рукоять стилет из местной коллекции.  Больше никаких видимых ран на незнакомце не наблюдалось, но и этих было достаточно, чтобы понять истинную цель палачей: уничтожить в этом человеке всякую способность к волшебству.

Волшебник подбросил молнию в воздух, где она покорно повисла, а сам подошёл к прикованному поближе. Приподнял голову, отбросил в сторону волосы и… едва сдержал крик. На него пустыми провалами глаз смотрел обезображенный драконьей кислотой лик с перекошенной пережитой болью усмешкой, за которой до сих пор прятался безумный вопль, так и не вырвавшийся наружу на потеху мучителям.

Когда Гайдин влетел в оружейную, он застал картину, которая навсегда запала в его память. Как молодой рыжеволосый чародей, утирая рукавом злые слёзы, с исступлением гнома, наткнувшегося на золотую жилу, бил по цепям, на которых висело тело его хозяина, тяжёлым боевым топором. Каждый удар заливал комнату искрами, цепи протестующее визжали, а чародей ругался. А потом обернулся к застывшему в пороге теневому стражу и, сверля его блестящими от слёз изумрудными глазами, почти взмолился:

\- Ну, чего стоишь, Страж? Помоги мне!

И Гайдин впервые в своей долгой жизни послушался.

***

Ещё никогда вера Криса по прозвищу Хаос в могущество алхимии не подвергалось такому испытанию. Носясь по роскошной с алхимической точки зрения лаборатории, молодой волшебник в голове уже составлял план действия. Для начала он решил вернуть Тангредину его руки, что было несоизмеримо проще, чем пытаться вернуть ему глаза и лицо. В голове выстраивались и ломались десятки формул и рецептов, не выдерживая борьбы с несокрушимой формулой драконьей кислоты, но Хаос не терял надежды. Пока не терял.

На лабораторном столе мокли в специальном «коктейле» бинты. Над плошкой, куда волшебник их бросил, медленно поднимался сизый дымок. Перевязка была почти готова.

Со стороны кушетки (здесь и это было предусмотрено) доносились приглушённые обезболивающими заклятиями стоны и тихие проклятия на непонятном, точнее незнакомом языке. Правда, судя по чуть потемневшему лицу сидящего рядом с мучающимся Гайдина, смысл этих обрывистых слов был далеко не эстетичный.

Руки Тангредина были обнажены по самые плечи, так чтобы был виден каждый, даже самый мелкий порез, надрез и царапина. После знакомства с муравьиным спиртом и другими убивающими заразу жидкостями, они напоминали зияющие красные раны. Трудно было поверить, что их нанесли обычным кинжалом.

\- Алхимик, у тебя бинт дымиться, - потусторонний голос бесстрастного теневого стража вернул волшебника к действительности. Хаос, резко обернувшись, одним прыжком оказался у стола, с ловкостью фокусника выхватил из плошки остро пахнущий бинт и, перехватив его двумя пальцами, обернулся к Гайдину.

\- Придержи его. Предупреждаю, будет жутко жечь.

Страж молча кивнул и положил руки Тангредину на плечи, слегка вдавливая его в кушетку. Через пальцы просвечивалось золотое шитьё пресловутого кафтана. После короткого вздоха, алхимик начал накладывать первый бинт на правую руку лежащего перед ним чародея. Тот только судорожно дёрнулся в твёрдых руках, но не произнёс ни звука. Краем уха Хаос услышал, как за спиной лопнуло несколько колб, к счастью, с безобидными порошками.

Руки молодого мага двигались не зависимо от его мыслей – исполнять обязанности лекаря ему приходилось довольно часто. Через пару минут темно-серые от «коктейля» бинты скрывали руки Тангредина по самые плечи, чем-то напоминая длинные перчатки. Тогда алхимик решил просветить своего пациента в будущие перспективы его дальнейшего лечения.

\- Рад, я знаю, ты меня слышишь. Сразу говорю, глаза я тебе сразу вернуть не смогу – сам знаешь, драконья кислота почти не выводиться. А лицо я тебе как-нибудь подправлю…

\- Хотел… бы… я… знать… как, - говорил Рад с трудом, хриплым сорванным голосом, но чёткость его речи была поразительной, если учесть столько времени вынужденного безмолвия. – Это… ведь… тоже… кислота.

\- Не трать нервы попусту. Если я сказал, значит так и будет. Правда, для этого придётся поехать в Рион, и попасть в лазарет при тамошней школе магии… но это не существенно.

\- Ничего… себе, - тангредин попытался усмехнуться; на его исковерканном лице это выглядело жутковато. – Твои… амбиции… сделали бы… честь… любому из твоих… предков.

Алхимик неожиданно побледнел, в зелёных глазах полыхнуло пламя, но его лицо сохранило выражение бесконечного терпения. Руки, которые в это мгновение заканчивали перевязку, не дрогнули. Волшебник сдержался, потому что давно понял, что за поступки своих отцов почти всегда приходиться расплачиваться их детям. А уж его «отцы» натворили в своё время порядочно дел, как благородных, так и не очень.

\- Мои предки, Рад, истребляли вампиров. А потом обворовывали их трупы и опустошали их сокровищницы. Ты хочешь видеть меня именно таким? Я могу исполнить твою просьбу – сначала убью Гайдина, потом убью тебя, ещё чуть погодя убью твоего сына, демона, который его сопровождает, и, в конце концов, захвачу замок вместе со всем его добром. А когда я это сделаю, то выпотрошу всех демонов из Призрачного Предела и пойду воевать с Кланом Истинных в Ондор. Возможно, тогда мой отец и всё наше семейство, наконец, возгордиться своим непутёвым отпрыском. Вот только на следующее же утро после «славных подвигов», они бы нашли меня очень красиво висящим на канделябре в гостиной, потому что я Бельмонт лишь на половину и жить с таким грузом дольше одного дня не смог бы.  

Искалеченный чародей молча выслушал его недолгую речь. В его хриплом голосе звучали извиняющиеся нотки.

\- Прости, я не знал, что это тебя так заденет.

\- Не надо извиняться. Сколько я себя помню, меня постоянно этим дразнили. Так что ты не первый и, наверное, не последний.

\- Твоя девушка тоже…

\- Нет. У меня не было девушки. Сам знаешь почему.

\- Угу, конечно.

Разговор прервался, потому что Хаос вспомнил, что видел на одной из полок знаменитый трактат Эвермаха Мудрого, в котором он описывал разрушительное действие разнообразных кислот и способы борьбы с ними, и тут же направился к нужной полке и принялся просматривать книжные корешки, пока не извлёк на свет, упомянутый выше трактат. Лаборатория наполнилась торопливым шорохом страниц и отвлечённым бормотанием, которое закончилось победным «Вот оно!».

\- Нашёл что-нибудь?

\- А как же, - Хаос снова зашуршал страницами. – Этот Эвермах, конечно, не умеет писать коротко, но своё дело знает. Когда-то я был от него просто без ума.

\- Просто замечательно. А про драконьи плевки он что-нибудь пишет?

\- Пишет-пишет. Слушай сюда, Рад, цитирую в упрощённом варианте: «Последствия кислотных выделений ржавого дракона можно излечить тремя способами: святой магией, мутационными эликсирами или кровью высшего демона, смешанной с кашицей из листьев подорожника. Приписка: испробован только первый способ; результат: 50%».

При словах о пятидесяти процентах успешного излечения Тангредин ещё раз нехорошо выругался и сделал попытку сесть на кушетке. Гайдин любезно помог своему хозяину исполнить его желание. Длинные, прямые как солома тёмно-медные пряди ниспадали на лицо чародея, скрывая жуткие последствия пыток. Хаос задумчиво продолжил:

\- Если реально оценить наши шансы, то 50% излечения это уже что-то.

\- Это не «что-то», Крис, это ровным счётом ничего. Запомни, хорошие чары – это те, которые действуют мгновенно, на все 250%. Остальное – это бред собачий. А как насчёт эликсиров?

Алхимик покачал головой.

\- Нет. Во-первых, они в цитадели Кардмор, во-вторых, чистильщики надёжно хранят свои секреты, в-третьих, они с Волшебным Народом не в большой дружбе. А изготовить тебе их самостоятельно я не могу – не умею, но ещё больше боюсь.

\- Ну, это вполне понятно. Тогда остаётся третий вариант. Надеюсь, ты умеешь ловить высших демонов?

\- У тебя ужасное чувство юмора, Тангредин.

\- Не обращай внимания. Не каждый день ведь глаза теряешь, правда? Кстати, что ты намерен делать дальше?

Хаос вздохнул и почесал затылок.

\- Друга навещу. Если он не поможет, то никто не поможет. Да и ты тоже сиднем не сиди – тебе и без глаз работы на несколько месяцев хватит. А я постараюсь уладить этот вопрос как можно быстрее. По рукам?

\- Он ещё спрашивает! Конечно, по рукам. Тем более, я прекрасно знаю, куда ты отправляешься.

Кристиан Бельмонт, больше известный под именем Хаос, почувствовал, что заливается краской. Вместо ответа он только подчёркнуто громко захлопнул книгу Эвермаха, как бы ставя точку в этом разговоре. Тангредин, наверное, впервые, не возразил.


	2. За Призрачным Пределом

  1. За Призрачным Пределом.



Найти Сэта оказалось просто: стоило только закатить небольшой скандал перед дворцовой стражей, потребовать «самого главного» и немного подождать. А когда на крики пришёл сам Старший Брат Даймон с намерением навсегда утихомирить нарушителя спокойствия, показать ему перстень в форме собачьей головы с разными глазами и попросить проводить его к Мастеру Собак. В глубине души Хаос сомневался, что такой необдуманный план сработает, и Сэт вообще упоминал о своих приключениях в Авалоне, но, к счастью, всё обошлось, Даймон, дёрнув уголком губ в улыбке, предложил ему следовать за собой, а стражников, которые откровенно перетрусили в его присутствии, похвалил взглядом. Хаос не знал, как можно было углядеть похвалу в этих пустых глазах, но стражники её углядели и воспаряли духом.

Идти до дворца, башни которого волшебник увидел ещё на подходе к воротам, оказалось довольно долго. Даймон всю дорогу был подчёркнуто бесстрастен и задал всего несколько вопросов – из уважения к этикету. Хаос добросовестно на них ответил, стараясь быть по возможности честным. В свою очередь он позволил себе задать беловолосому демону всего один вопрос. Получить ответ он не ожидал.

\- Дин Даймон, что заставило Сэта покинуть Призрачный Предел? За всё время, что мы знакомы, он ни словом не обмолвился об истинной причине своего ухода.

Демон слегка склонил голову, и Хаос заметил в его глазах презрительные огоньки. Явный признак того, что воспоминания, связанные с уходом Сэта, были малоприятны. Чародей уже жалел, что затронул эту тему, но отступать уже было поздно.

\- В этот год произошло сразу два важных события: сменился Тёмный Повелитель, и окончилась наша война с Дикими Волками. Новый Тёмный Повелитель не собирался мириться с обилием конкурентов вокруг, и если бы Сэт не покинул Призрачный Предел, то наверняка был бы мёртв. Поскольку он младший из сыновей бывшего Повелителя, то самый беззащитный.

\- А как же Гончие?

\- Гончие тоже имеют свой предел.

Остальную часть пути они молчали. О чём думал Даймон, чародей не знал, но в его собственной голове никаких положительных мыслей не наблюдалось. Про себя он решил, что и словом не обмолвиться об этом разговоре. Слишком он был…щепетильным, чтобы обсуждать его за чашкой чая. К тому же, у него есть другая проблема, которую надо решить.

Демон оказался столь любезным, что проводил его вплоть до апартаментов, которые в данный момент занимал его бывший одноклассник. Если сравнивать двери в его комнаты с другими дверьми, которые Хаос успел увидеть, жил Мастер Собак более чем скромно. Младший сын, больше и сказать нечего.

Обменявшись со Старшим Братом прощальными поклонами, Хаос остался один на один с дверьми. Стучать не имело смысла – всё равно не услышит. Тогда волшебник просто толкнул одну из створок и вошёл. Двери бесшумно захлопнулись за спиной, а волшебник огляделся. Внутри комнаты оказались такими же скромными, как и двери, которые их скрывали: голые каменные стены, стилизованные под мрамор, голые мраморные полы, несметное количество больших чёрных подушек с золотой бахромой, раскиданных по всей комнате и огромные стрельчатые окна, выходящие на балкон. Справа от двери ветвистая вешалка с висящим на одном из крючков чёрным плащом. Слева – длинное корыто, до краёв наполненное водой, очевидно поилка для собак.

Чародей снял куртку и повесил её на один из свободных крючков, тщательно вытер ноги об оказавшийся поблизости обувной коврик, подумав, разулся, и только потом решился по-настоящему переступить порог. Сначала он подумал, что здесь никого нет, но тут откуда-то справа раздался плеск воды и знакомый голос Сэта. Хаос облегчённо вздохнул и пошёл на голос.

Мастера Собак он нашёл в ванной: демон, босой, с закатанными рукавами и подвернутыми штанинами брюк, купал своих питомцев. Мокрый, покрытый мыльной пеной и стоящий по колено в воде, он с упорством гнома драил намыленной губкой вертящегося, как юла, черного пса. Сэт ругался, пёс скулил и вместе они поднимали целую тучу брызг, добрая часть из которых лилась либо на демона, либо за бортик ванной, либо на других собак, сидящих в этой же ванной и ждущих своей очереди. На нежданного гостя внимания никто не обратил и тогда гость решил обратить на себя внимания сам. Лучше бы он этого не делал…

 Не прошло и секунды, как Хаоса мало того, что сбили с ног, облобызали и забили лапами, так ещё вымазали в грязи и едва не утопили. Если бы вовремя подоспевший Сэт не растащил обезумевшую от радости свору за ошейники, то бедный Крис бы наверняка не пережил эту краткую, но очень бурную встречу.

\- Эй, дружище, ты как – живой? – Сэт помог другу подняться на ноги. – Ничего не сломал?

\- Да нет, всё хорошо, - волшебник тряхнул головой и виновато улыбнулся. – Это я сам виноват, что не подумал о возможных последствиях. Они всегда так бурно реагируют или только в такие исключительные дни, как сегодняшний?

Мастер Собак рассмеялся. Гончие, которые притихли, ожидая наказания, снова оживились, начали прыгать вокруг них, и комнаты вмиг наполнились жизнерадостной какофонией из лая, воя и поскуливания. 

\- Навещай ты нас чаще, Хаос, отделался бы намного легче. Поможешь мне их искупать? А то я уже почти из сил выбился да ещё Ганрод, проклятый, сотрудничать не хочет.

\- С радостью! Тем более что мне и самому не мешает принять ванну. После того, как мы закончим с твоими милыми пёсиками, естественно.

На то, чтобы выкупать семь грязных, но очень активных Гончих, волшебник и демон потратили около трёх часов. Ещё около часа они отмывались сами, оставив собак в гостиной на подушках – сохнуть, закутанными в большие махровые полотенца. Двое же друзей, благоухающие цветочным мылом, устроились неподалёку на подушках чуть меньше тех, где разлеглись псы, у столика с чаем в пиалах и вазой с каким-то витым печеньем. Беседа, которая разворачивалась между ними, не носила никакой смысловой нагрузки. Просто два школьных друга обменивались воспоминаниями: о Наоми, о Сивер, о Сайфере и о Дэше с Дизи. Крис с удивлением узнал, что Дизи сейчас где-то в Вольной Зоне, а Дэш продаёт свои таланты при дворе харадского султана. Ещё сильнее он удивился, когда Мастер Собак с кривой усмешкой поведал ему, что Наоми выходит замуж, Сивер рассталась с Сайфером, а сам Сайфер, оказавшийся младшим сыном правящей династии Диких Волков, теперь посол этих самых Волков в стане правящей династии Гончих Псов.

\- Ну, дорогой мой Хаос, как ты провёл время после нашего выпускного вечера? – демон с дружеским интересом в тёмно-красных глазах наблюдал за тем, как волшебник осторожно хрустит одним из печеней. – Если учесть, что я больше не чувствую в тебе того, другого, то можно вообразить, что всё прошло успешно.

\- Да, он ушёл обратно в своё тело, но вот как раз с его телом и проблемы, - чародей вздохнул. – Физически оно замечательно сохранилось: руки, ноги и голова на месте – но внешне его здорово подпортили. Искалеченные руки я ему вылечил, а вот лицо, а конкретно, глаза вернуть ему не в моих силах. Изрань они ему лицо каким-то другим способом, я бы не колебался, но в этом случае я просто не знаю, что делать.

Дружеский интерес в глазах Сэта сменился чем-то другим, больше напоминающим тревогу.

\- Знаешь, когда ты говоришь, что чего-то не знаешь, особенно в области алхимии, то я начинаю тревожиться. Чем же плеснули ему в лицо, что ты пришёл сюда и просишь меня помочь?

Хаос слегка улыбнулся. Он был рад, что его друг понял его правильно. Впрочем, Сэт его всегда правильно понимал, даже когда Крис говорил такими дальними намёками, что впору бы гонца посылать за истинным смыслом.

\- Кислотой ржавого дракона.

Демон изумлённо присвистнул.

\- Мда, это серьёзно. А если судить, что ты сразу же пришёл ко мне, а не к святошам и не в зубы к чистильщикам…

\- Так ты тоже…

\- Конечно, ведь от этого зависит благополучие моё и моего народа. Если люди, а тем более маги, прознают, что Эвермах не врал, то нам придётся воевать не только с Дикими Волками, но и с Авалоном.

\- Дальше меня это не пройдёт, даю слово. Да и ОН тоже не станет распространяться об этом, - Хаос невольно усмехнулся. – Когда великие волшебники возвращаются из-за гремящих морей, то они предпочитают не говорить, какими муками это им далось. О козырях я уж и не говорю…

Сэт понимающе кивнул и впал в задумчивость. Потом встал и, пересекая зал, сопровождаемый восемью парами глаз, подошёл к одной из мраморных стен. Коснулся рукой какой-то только ему одному ведомой завитушки и указательным пальцем начертил там незнакомую чародею руну. Тут же в стене появилась чёрная ниша, из которой демон извлёк толстую книгу в переплёте из чёрной кожи с серебристым знаком в виде ощерившегося пса на обложке. Точно такого же, как и на перстне Мастера Собак.  

\- Охотничья книга?

\- Не совсем, - Сэт вернулся на свою подушку, отодвинул чай и вазу с печеньем в сторону и, положив книгу на стол, раскрыл. Хаос увидел ровные ряды имён: многие из них были перечёркнуты, напротив некоторых стояли знаки вопроса или красные галочки с подписью «помилован». Последних было меньшинство. 

Неожиданно в ровных рядах имён и пометок на полях появился просвет и они оба увидели рисунок. На листе, по цвету напоминающем слоновую кость, был изображён демон в черном плаще с капюшоном. Плащ был такой длинный, что стелился по земле волнистыми складками и при желании мог бы свободно скрыть фигуру незнакомца. Под плащом он носил чёрную тунику, на груди, бокам и наверняка спине, которой были нашиты блестящие чёрные чешуи, чем-то напоминающие драконьи. Туника перехватывалась на талии чёрным ремнём с металлической пряжкой, на котором слева висел свёрнутый кольцами кнут, а справа очень знакомая рукоять с дымчатым кристаллом в эфесе. Тогда Хаос посмотрел на руки демона, выискивая перстень с головой пса, и не удивился, когда нашёл его. А лицо…перед ним стоял повзрослевший Сэт, только росчерки на его скулах почти не просматривались, а глаза были не тёмно-красные, а насыщенно серые.

\- Кто это?

\- Мой отец Дагрон, - Сэт некоторое время рассматривал рисунок, а потом решительно перевернул страницу и начал шелестеть страницами дальше. – Здесь он изображён таким, каким был в день своей смерти. Мне было, если считать человеческими мерами, лет десять, когда на меня свалилась должность Мастера Собак.

\- Как он погиб?

\- Несчастный случай на охоте, но я не склонен верить этому. Я видел, что мог мой отец, и я почему-то сильно сомневаюсь, что его задавил взбесившийся рот (что-то вроде коровы). Но мы сейчас не об этом говорим, дорогой Хаос, я за отца отдельно мстить буду. А вот оно!

Друзья склонились над исписанными страницами, где Сэт кончиком серебристого когтя показал имя. Оно не было перечёркнуто, но на полях значилась красная пометка «в ближайшие три дня». Невольно Хаос заинтересовался.

\- Это точно он?

\- Точно-точно! В меру знатный, в меру чистокровный, не женат, детей не имеет – таких тысячи. Его исчезновения никто не заметит. Кстати, сколько крови тебе нужно?

Потратив несколько секунд на расчёты, маг уверенно заявил:

\- Два литра, плюс-минус.

\- Что ж, тогда решено. Когда ты готов к, хм, охоте?

\- При первой же возможности.

 

***

Поймать в меру знатного, в меру чистокровного и не женатого демона для Сэта оказалось делом пары секунд. Или сказывалась профессиональная хватка, или Мастер Собак давно всё рассчитал, ожидая только приказа, так сказать, свыше. Хаос подозревал, что прав в отношении обоих своих суждений.

Сейчас же, сидя на корточках под подвешенным за ноги трупом и следя, чтобы ни одна капля не проскользнула мимо заговоренной особым образом склянки, алхимик не чувствовал ничего, кроме желания, чтобы всё наконец закончилось. Несмотря на то, что он относился к жизни философски, увлечение зельеделием довольно часто приносило ему не слишком приятные ощущения.

Пока волшебник собирал кровь, демон стоял в сторонке, плотно закутавшись в плащ, и смотрел куда-то вдаль сквозь закрытое окно. На подоконнике доживали свои последние дни чахлые цветы, а в воздухе плясали пылинки.  Мастер Собак был непривычно спокоен, настолько спокоен, что казался одной из многочисленных теней на стенах комнаты. Хаос, краем глаза следящий за своим другом, подумал, что его гложет какая-то не слишком приятная мысль.

\- Тебя что-то беспокоит, друг мой?

\- Наоми, Хаос. Я никак не могу смириться с мыслью, что она покидает меня. И ради кого? Разве я не могу дать ей больше?

\- Я не знаю, Сэт. У меня никогда не возникало таких проблем. Но, если мыслить объективно, то ты – самое большое чудо, которое могло с ней произойти. Ведь в Призрачном Пределе только один Мастер Собак, ведь так?

\- Да.

\- Тогда к чему терзания?.. Просто выкрои свободную минутку и наведайся к ней в гости, а там, глядишь, и правда выглянет.

\- Почему ты так уверен в этом? Мы были детьми тогда, Хаос.

\- Детьми… - волшебник фыркнул. – У вас с ней на лбу было написано, что вы будете вместе. Можешь, назвать это судьбой, но сути дела это не меняет. Я с первого взгляда понял, что вы влюбитесь друг в друга, и любовь эта будет сильнее обстоятельств.

Демон слегка улыбнулся, показывая, что понял смысл его слов. Надо признать, что эти незамысловатые объяснения заставили очаг сомнения, который уже начал пускать в нём корни, поутихнуть. В итоге он даже попытался пошутить:

\- Выходит, Дэш с самого начала оказался не у дел?

\- Выходит, что так, - Хаос убрал наполненную склянку и закупорил. – Хотя у него иная судьба…неспроста его в Харад понесло.

\- Угу, понятно. Девушка хоть красивая?

Здесь волшебник на мгновение замешкался и пронзил ухмыляющегося демона испепеляющим взглядом, но всё-таки тихонько буркнул:

\- Ему понравиться. А вот мне, если всё сбудется, точно несдобровать.

\- Неужели всё так плохо?

\- Хуже некуда! Я ведь не Сайфер, чтобы со стойкостью волнолома, держать удары ледяных бурь!

\- Ааа… понятно. Больше вопросов не имею. Ты набрал крови?

\- Да, этого должно хватить.

\- Тогда давай уйдём отсюда, а то труп уже начал вонять.

\- Так ты пойдёшь со мной? – Хаос улыбнулся, уже зная ответ. Сэт не любил откладывать дела в долгий ящик. Этим своим качеством он и был обязан не только безупречной успеваемости в их совместные школьные вечера, но и на успеваемости всей их компании. Он единственный, кроме Наоми, конечно, кто заботился хотя бы запоминать, что им задавали на дом, потому что остальные только и думали, что о тренировках по драконболу и предстоящих чемпионатах.

\- Конечно, пойду. Не только у тебя дела в мире людей, знаешь ли...


	3. Излечение

  1. Излечение.



\- И надолго вы к нам, почтенный Мастер Собак?

Сэт с почти научным интересом разглядывал сидящего напротив Рада Тангредина. Они разговаривали вот уже почти двадцать минут, а демон никак не мог определить, что это за человек сидит перед ним: тот, которого можно считать охотником или «пассивный зверь». Категорию «дичи» он отмёл сразу же: Тангредин был слишком воинственным, чтобы быть среди них.

\- Ровно настолько, сколько понадобиться, чтобы изготовить соответствующее снадобье. У меня нет желания кого-либо стеснять своим присутствием.

Слепой чародей рассмеялся и кивнул в сторону суетящегося над препаратами Хаоса. Алхимик вот уже час, как не отходил от стола, то переливая демоническую кровь из одной пробирки в другую, то сосредоточенно перемалывая пестиком листья подорожника в ступке.

\- Это из-за него, не так ли?

Сэт слегка улыбнулся. Проницательность этого волшебника не знала границ. Нет, положительно Тангредин был охотником.

\- В каком-то роде. На самом деле, я больше боюсь стеснить _вас_.

\- С чего ты взял, что я чем-либо стеснён?

\- Ваш страж нервничает, а поскольку стражи напрямую связаны с хозяевами, то получается, что нервничаете вы.

\- Меткий удар, Мастер Собак! Ты достоин награды, потому что не всякий способен перещеголять меня в искусстве словесных баталий. Опыт сказывается?

Здесь демон улыбнулся чуть шире.

\- В каком-то роде. Когда у тебя брат занимает такую высокую позицию, как мой, то поневоле приходиться опасаться впасть в немилость.

На этом их небольшая дискуссия прервалась – алхимик к тому моменту смешал кашицу из листьев подорожника с демонической кровью и, старательно размешав, превратил в довольно густую мазь. Обмазав ею бинты, он подождал немного, чтобы бинты пропитались лекарством, а потом решительно произнёс:

\- Если пациент готов, то можно начинать.

Тангредин фыркнул в ответ и, пробормотав что-то себе под нос, откинул с лица волосы. Сэт невольно поёжился. Когда Хаос говорил ему про изуродованное драконьей кислотой лицо, то он здорово преуменьшил. А вот Криса это уродство никак не смутило – волшебник с миной, достойной маститого лекаря, закатал рукава и, обмакнув бинты в субстанцию в последний раз, ловким движением извлёк их из плошки.

Перевязка длилась каких-то пять минут. Над бинтами, лежащими на обожженной коже израненного чародея, начал куриться сизый дымок. По книге, это был верный признак того, что снадобье составлено правильно и уже начало работу по излечению. На крайней из полок лопнуло ещё несколько сосудов с безобидными реагентами – наверное, очень сильно жгло. Но чародей стоически терпел, потому что очень хотел вернуть себе то, что у него отняли.

Где-то час спустя в лабораторию заглянул Гайдин, так сказать, поинтересоваться, как идут дела. Хаос ответил на его невысказанный вопрос ободряющим кивком, после чего страж исчез так же беззвучно, как и появился. Оба и алхимик, и Мастер Собак терпеливо ждали, чем же всё это закончиться. Алхимик мучался сомнениями, а демон, уже наблюдавший подобную процедуру, просто стоял и смотрел, давая мыслям о предстоящей встрече с Наоми полную волю.

Повязка перестала дымить только под вечер. Этот знаменательный момент застал Хаоса за рабочим столом, где он читал очередной трактат по алхимии. Сэта в комнате не было. Несколько часов назад он, насытившись местным удручающим пейзажем, вышел на свежий воздух. Через открытое окно в комнату просачивался весёлый собачий лай и детский смех пополам со звучным голосом демона, отдающим разнообразные шутливые команды.

Как выяснилось, за последние несколько недель (время в Призрачном Пределе течёт несколько иначе, чем в Авалоне) местные детишки повадились бегать к «господину волшебнику» и просить его показывать им фокусы. Рад с радостью соглашался, и нередко вся их шумная компания засиживалась далеко за полночь, и детишки зачастую оставались здесь ночевать, благо комнат в замке было предостаточно на всех.

Алхимик отложил книгу и подошёл к кушетке, где лежал хозяин замка. Рыжеволосый чародей был совершенно неподвижен. Если б не размеренное движение грудной клетки, можно было бы подумать, что он мёртв. Хаос положил руку на скрытое под тканью кожаной куртки жилистое плечо. Тангредин вздрогнул и тихо спросил:

\- Всё, друг мой?

\- Похоже, что да.

\- Хорошо. Тогда приготовь какую-нибудь тряпицу, чтобы я смог завязать глаза. Детишек пугать не очень хочется.

Крис послушно исполнил его просьбу. Вскоре его выздоровевший больной уже задумчиво прохаживался по лаборатории и то и дело теребил чёрную повязку на глазах. Его лицо, прежде изуродованное кислотными потёками, теперь блестело чистой кожей. Удивительно, но даже шрамов не осталось. Хотя с этой частью всё понятно: если учесть, с какой скоростью и качеством демоны способны регенерировать даже самые серьёзные раны, что для них парочка ожогов?.. Он не выглядел сильно поражённым своим поистине чудесным излечением, скорее воспринимал это как данность. Тогда Хаос решился задать вопрос:

\- И что ты собираешься делать теперь?

Тангредин остановился и, обернувшись на голос, слегка улыбнулся, прежде чем ответить:

\- Для начала благодарю тебя и твоего друга за столь огромную помощь, которую вы мне оказали. А потом куплю коня и в Ондор, за сыном – я достаточно долго пренебрегал его воспитанием.

\- А как же глаза?

\- Заеду к твоему рионскому лекарю по пути. Надеюсь, он не откажется потратить немного своего времени на такого пациента, как я. Но хватит обо мне, - чародей снова продолжил ходить по комнате. – Что собираешься делать ты?

\- Когда друг просит о помощи, пусть и намёками, то нельзя ему отказывать.

\- Благородная цель. Удачи тебе во всех делах!

Хаос смущённо потупился.

\- Спасибо. Вам тоже.

Нет, всё-таки не бывать ему настоящим тангредином. Слишком они…энергичные.


End file.
